Te Odio
by KaOrA-FGV-16
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer Songfic, espero que les guste de la cancion Te odio de Noelia. es un K&K...Dejen review ...


**KaOrA-FGV-16**

**¡¡¡H**ola ¿Cómo se encuentran!

Espero que estén muy bien -, o por lo menos mejor que yo O.

En fin la creación de este pequeño fic, se lo debo completamente a un amigo mío al que quiero mucho mucho -, lo mas probable es que el no lea esto, aunque me gustaría, pero en fin TT. Me aguanto, espero que les guste mucho.

Aclaro: Es un Song-fic de la canción "Te odio" de Noelia.

Es el primer Song-fic que realizo, así que no sean malos conmigo -.

Bueno Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece...

Los dejo con el fic, esperando que sea de su agrado.

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

**TE ODIO**

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Una joven pelinegra observaba detenidamente por su ventana, afuera de su hogar, llovía frenéticamente, el viento mecía violentamente los árboles, mientras que las gotas de lluvia se encargaban de mojar todo el exterior.

Un largo suspiro salio de lo más profundo de la chica, sus ojos zafiro, empezaron a derramar lágrimas tras lágrimas.

En sus manos sostenía una foto, con mucha fuerza, la foto se encontraba un poco arrugada de algunas partes y mojada por las lágrimas de la pelinegra.

En la foto se veía a una pareja, ambos sonriendo a más no poder, vestían de toga y birrete, recién graduados sin duda.

**Te odio...**

**Por que nunca me contestas las llamadas**

**Por que te veo abrazando a gente extraña**

**Sonriéndote a pesar de mi dolor**

Sin duda alguna lo odiaba, pensó la chica observando al chico de la foto, el pelirrojo la abrazaba, y sus ojos violetas destellaban felicidad. O eso había pensado ella, pero sin duda alguna estaba equivocada, antes de ser novios fueron buenos amigos.

Aun recordaba todo lo que paso, pronto haría un año de eso, después de que paso, las cosas jamás fueron igual entre ellos, él la ignoraba, no hablaba con ella, no contestaba sus mensajes, lo odio por eso. Aun que ella tampoco deseaba saber nada de él.

Y lo peor sin duda alguna vino cuando poco tiempo después de su rompimiento, solo habían pasado unos días de que se separaron y él empezó a salir con otras chicas, hablaba frente a ella de esas, hablaba de los besos que les daba de cómo esas chicas se ofrecían a él, y de cómo el las aceptaba sin poner trabas. Hablaba de eso, como si no le importara todo el dolor que ella sintiera, como si no le importara que con cada palabra que decía sobre esas otras chicas, matara un poco de ella.

Pero no fue todo, ni mucho menos lo peor, su vida sin duda estaba en la peor parte de ella, poco a poco ambos empezaron a hablarse, pero secamente, solo lo necesario, él se alejo un poco de su grupo de amigos y se empezó a juntar con otros. Para ella eso le dolía, pues pensaba que todo era en sienta forma su culpa.

Un día se entero de que él tenia una novia, ese día su mundo termino de derrumbarse, esa noticia partió su corazón en miles de pedazos. Aun no cumplían ni siquiera dos meses de haberse separado, y el ya tenia otra novia, a la cual parecía adorar, amar, y parecía ser la chica mas maravillosa del mundo, según los comentarios de él.

Fue horrible el día en que ella conoció a su novia, ellos compartían clases, esperaban fuera del aula al siguiente profesor quien acostumbraba llegar tarde...

- Hoy va a venir Tomoe – comento él al grupo de amigas.

- Que bien Kenshin, nos la tienes que presentar – dijo Megumi, una buena amiga de ambos.

- Yo ya la conozco – comento Misao, quien era la mejor amiga de ella, y también de él.

No tardo demasiado, en aparecer la novia, lucia muy linda desde lejos, vestía jeans y con la blusa y accesorios rosas, Kenshin sin pensarlo dos beses se fue junto a ella.

Mientras era observado por ella, quien sentía que quería morirse del dolor, observo claramente como el la abrazaba y besaba con ternura, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos.

- Kaoru ¿Estas celosa? – Pregunto Megumi, riéndose de ella, mientras junto a Tae, empezaban a entonar una canción sobre los celos.

Ella solo las observo y sonrío fingidamente a sus amigas – No estoy celosa – les mintió.

Después de eso ella le pidió a Misao que la acompañara a las oficinas que tenia que recoger unos papeles, pero ambas chicas sabían que Kaoru lo único que quería era ver mas de cerca a la persona que ahora ocupaba el corazón de él.

De regreso pasaron junto a la pareja. Kenshin las detuvo y les llamo para presentarle a su novia.

- Chicas ella es Tomoe...mi novia – Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kaoru, mientras sentía unas ganas tremendas de golpear a la chica o salir corriendo, o sin mas soltarse llorando, pero se contuvo.

- Tomoe, ella es Kaoru, una amiga – dijo él, Kaoru se sintió peor después de eso, sin mas remedio estrecho la mano de la chica, sin duda fue una experiencia muy dolorosa para ella, por eso lo odiaba. Kaoru y Misao volvieron al aula. Ella intento encontrar miles de defectos en Tomoe, y los encontró aunque muy probablemente eran producto e su odio y dolor.

Pero el único pensamiento que surco la cabeza de ella, de Kaoru, fue lo mucho que lo odiaba, por hacerle tanto daño, por estar junto a esa mujer frente a ella, por abrazarla, mientras le destrozaba el corazón.

**Yo te odio...**

**Por que no puedo arrancarme esas palabras**

**Que enterraste en lo más profundo de mi alma**

**Para matar lo más bello de este amor.**

También estaba el día en que empezó todo el problema entre ellos, ella había sufrido unos días antes un fuerte problema familiar, su padre había sido detenido y llevado a la cárcel, no sabia muy bien por que, pero unos policías habían entrado a su casa y se habían llevado a su padre. En esos momentos sentía que necesitaba de él más que nunca, ella aun buscaba la manera de contarle su problema, pues le daba vergüenza decírselo.

Ese día empezó mal en su casa, había discutido con su madre, después había querido comprar unas cosas y no tenia dinero, pues estando su padre en la cárcel el dinero era escaso en su casa.

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue el enterarse de lo que él había dicho, ese día se reunieron todas sus amigas, Megumi, Tae, Sayo, Misao, y otras chicas llamadas Toki y Kamatari esta última no le caía muy bien a ninguna de sus amigas, ni a ella.

La conversación llego hasta la relación de ellos.

- ¿De verdad son novios? – pregunto Megumi, quien parecía que aun no terminaba de creer que eran novios.

- Si ¬¬ – afirmo ella un poco molesta por el interrogatorio y el rumbo que tomaba la platica.

- Pues él dijo que no eran novios – dijo Tae. En ese preciso instante empezó a odiarlo.

- Es verdad – confirmo Sayo.

Ella no creía sus palabras, pero lo confirmo al ver a Misao, y ella termino de confirmarlo con su mirada. Su mundo que había estado amenazando con explotar, se destruyo de golpe, al enterarse que él la había negado, el había dicho que ella no era su novia.

- No deberías dejar que diga eso Kaoru-chan – había comentado Kamatari, ese había sido el ultimo comentario que había entendido.

Pues después de esas palabras, la bomba de tiempo que tenia dentro de si misma, exploto, llevándose con en la explosión toda posibilidad de ser feliz. Pues en ese momento todo él amor que sentía por él parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Esas palabras destruyeron el bello amor que sentía por él. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo, y decirle que lo odiaba en persona. Pues sus palabras se habían enterrado muy dentro de ella, matando su amor.

**¿Dime como ser feliz así? _Como dime como_**

**¿Dime como puedo enamorarme sin pensar en ti? _Como dime como_**

**¿Dime como me libero?**

**De la cruz de tu recuerdo**

**Y el coraje que aun siento cuando pienso en ti**

**Por eso tengo que decirte que te odio. _Yo no se como seguir así_**

**Más te odio. _Por que me haces sufrir tanto así_**

**Como te odio**

**Porque me haces daño y yo te odio. _Yo no se como seguir así_**

**Más te odio. _Por que me haces sufrir tanto así_**

**Te siento odio**

¿Cómo podía ser feliz de ese modo, si todo lo hermoso de su vida se fue, si no había quedado ni una sola cosa que pudiera hacerla feliz, si había acabado con su felicidad. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de otro, si cuando veía a otro chico, lo primero que venia a su mente era él, si cada vez que hablaban de amor ella deseaba estar a su lado, abrazándolo, poder besarlo, si él era sinónimo de amor, si el había sido él primer y el único que la había sabido enamorar. ¿Cómo podía liberarse de él, como liberase de todos y cada uno de los recuerdos sobre ellos dos juntos, si eran lo mas hermoso que tenia en su memoria; como dejar de sentir coraje cada vez que pensaba en él, si sabia que habían cometido ambos un gran error al separarse, como podía liberarse del odio que sentía al saber que él había destruido su lindo amor.

Por eso lo odiaba, por todo ese dolor, por todo ese sufrimiento, por todos y cada unos de los momentos tan duros que le había hecho pasar, por que no sabía como diablos podía seguir adelante sin él, por que aun después del tiempo que había pasado seguía asiéndole daño.

Habían tenido una conversación por MSN, donde ella se disculpo con él, por no haber tenido el valor de hablar en persona con él cuando terminaron. Y el le había dicho que ella era mala, y que se merecía sufrir.

Por eso, por que aun después de casi un año, el seguí asiéndole tanto daño. Lo ODIABA.

**Te odio...**

**Por que vas a los lugares que frecuento**

**Con ese aire de insolencia entre los dedos**

**Y un deseo de destrozar mi libertad **

**Por eso yo te odio...**

**Por que se bien que al fin conseguido hablar contigo**

**Me levantas con palabras de cariño**

**Para luego destruirme sin piedad.**

Lo odiaba...

Por asistir a los mismos lugares que ella, por tener los mismos amigos, por tener que seguir viéndolo. Por tener que escuchar sus palabras llenas de insolencia, llenas de crueldad en muchas ocasiones, sintiendo que él trata de herirla aun más.

Por que siempre destruya su libertad, cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que alguien mas hablaba de él, por que se sentía aun se sentía atada a él. Por que no podía liberarse de su amor, por que no podía liberarse de su recuerdo.

Lo odiaba...

Por que siempre la abrazaba, le decía cosas lindas acerca de ella, la hacia sentir nuevamente en ese mundo tan hermoso que conoció junto a él, la hacia soñar y volar tan alto como nadie podía, con acciones dulces hacia ella, asiéndole cumplidos, comportándose tan dulce tan lindo tan tierno como solo él podía, haciéndola sentir tan feliz como solo él podía. Para después regresarla al mundo real de un solo golpe, haciéndola caer desde las nubes dolorosamente en la realidad, con palabras duras, crueles, asiéndole ver que estaba con alguien más o que saldría con alguien mas.

**¿Dime como ser feliz así? _Como dime como_**

**¿Dime como puedo enamorarme sin pensar en ti? _Como dime como_**

**¿Dime como me libero?**

**De la cruz de tu recuerdo**

**Y el coraje que aun siento cuando pienso en ti**

**Por eso tengo que decirte que te odio. _Yo no se como seguir así_**

**Más te odio. _Por que me haces sufrir tanto así_**

**Como te odio**

**Porque me haces daño y yo te odio. _Yo no se como seguir así_**

**Más te odio. _Por que me haces sufrir tanto así_**

**Te siento odio**

_Por tantas y tantas razones más lo odiaba, lo odiaba mas que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo, pero el principal y mas grande motivo para odiarlo era que por mas que lo odiara...lo seguía AMANDO._

_**-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

¿Qué les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, e dejado que conozcan un poco de mi con este song-fic, pero después de unas cosas que me pasaron, me sentía mas inspirada que nunca para escribir algo como esto.

Espero que me dejen reviews, con su opinión acerca del fic, los quiero mucho a todos.

Cuidense mucho, byesss

**KaOrA-FGV-16**


End file.
